1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy dolls and other figurines. More particularly, it relates to dolls and other figurines having skins or exterior surfaces repeatedly capable of reversibly changing color in response to changes in the pH of water solutions applied thereto.
2. The Prior Art
The amusement and entertainment derived from toy dolls, figurines and the like is fundamentally related to their ability to mimic the physical geometry, movements, appearances or functions of the real life figures which they represent. Illustrative of such effects presently incorporated in construction of such toys are "talking dolls", "weeping dolls", "sleeping dolls", "walking dolls", etc.
In particular, dolls have also been made which simulate topical features such as dolls which change complexion (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,136 issued Apr. 5, 1960 to E. M. Loewy). Such dolls have chambers containing two immiscible liquids of differing colors. Simulation of complexion changes are achieved by altering the position of the doll to expose one or the other of the colored fluids to view. However, such dolls suffer from the disadvantage that every movement during play causes alterations in the skins' features.
Other dolls have been provided in the past which reversibly simulate changes in skin or surface color or condition by the provision of a series of removably detachable elements adapted to be attached to the doll (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,891 issued Nov. 15, 1960 to H. E. Barnett, et al). A wide variety of skin conditions, ailments and diseases can be simulated which are not subject to random change with alteration of the doll's position. However, a plurality of detachable elements are needed which by virtue of their detachability are subject to being lost or misplaced.
Still other dolls are known in the art which reversibly simulate changes in skin color which do not require a plurality of detachable elements. U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,407 (issued Jan. 19, 1960 to C. A. Wagner, et al), discloses dolls which are able to simulate sunburning. Such dolls operate through incorporation of certain phototropic dyes in appropriate transparent bodies or coatings. However, such dolls suffer from three principal disadvantages. First, ultraviolet radiation is usually required to effectuate the color change in the doll's skin such as by exposure to sunlight. While certain artificial light sources can provide the necessary ultraviolet light to effectuate the change in the color of the doll's skin, these artificial light sources are not always readily available and may actually be dangerous to use. Second, the color change usually takes several minutes of exposure to sunlight to complete. Finally, the phototropic dyes which are disclosed are able to simulate only a limited number of colors.
Given the state of the doll art as described above, there is a continuing need for new toy dolls, and other figurines which have surfaces repeatedly capable of reversibly changing color without the need for prolonged exposure to sunlight. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel toy or a doll having a surface portion which is reversibly changeable in color.
It is another object of the present invention to provide toy dolls and figurines capable of simulating skin conditions without the need for removably detachable elements.
It is another object of the present invention to provide toy dolls and other figurines which can display changing skin colors or conditions which do not change upon alteration of the position of the doll or other figurine.
It has been surprisingly discovered that the above objects can be realized by toy dolls and figurines employing a surface coating of a material, in combination with a film forming polymeric carrier, that reversibly changes color in response to the pH of aqueous solutions applied to them.